<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delivery Z42-5831017 by dovine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854626">Delivery Z42-5831017</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovine/pseuds/dovine'>dovine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, Legends of Runeterra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chair Bondage, Domme, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fetish, Flat Chest, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oneshot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pee, Piltover, Piss, Reverse Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Scents &amp; Smells, Spit Kink, Watersports, Waxed, Zaun, hairless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovine/pseuds/dovine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx X reader lemon/smut oneshot. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinx (League of Legends)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2235561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord Community Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delivery Z42-5831017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billows of hot steam screech up through the vents of the Zaunite underworld. Molding pipes transporting black sludge twist overhead, dumping the contents onto roofs and streets. Crankers and stimWhores line the walls of the alley, bloodshot eyes leering at your pockets. The familiar sound of metal tearing meat echoes up from below. Best to move on.</p><p>Winding streets and rusty bridges lead you through the destitute slums. If the cloud-piercing needles are Piltover’s limits, then the bottomless trenches are Zaun’s. Cities stacked on cities carve out the planet, an infinity of poverty its drill. At its depths men and women are unrecognizable heaps of skin and bone, hollow stares that beg for more. The drug lords that rule these pits give free stims to keep the riots at bay. It only makes it worse.</p><p>Those who venture into the depths of Zaun are changed men when they come out. Only the sickest of creatures bother to call this shithole their home. But you’re used to it by now. Have been for some time, and today is no different. Two carbon fusers and an ounce of R-grade explosive jelly to a warehouse at dusk. If you’re lucky, you’ll be back up at street level before the bars open. You’re never lucky.</p><p>The path leads you further away from the main alleys, deeper into the edges of the city. Your dataNav tells you the warehouse is close, only several hundred feet to the right. There’s fewer people down here. Even the crankers know its death to loiter on these streets, though you’d think that would be a blessing for some. Hurried bodies rush past, some eyeing the gravGun at your hip. Better keep it in hand.</p><p>You stop at the warehouse. There’s no door, only a single garage opening latched shut. Filthy windows cloud your view inside. You hold up your dataNav, shining the light at a single metal chair in an otherwise empty room. Fighting the urge to dump the package and head back, you shake off the uneasy feeling and look for a way in. You remember the 30,000 bits the job promises.</p><p>“This had better not get me killed,” you say, grimacing. </p><p>The latch on the door looks rusty enough to break with enough force, and if that doesn’t work you still have the gravGun. You heave a dented pipe off the muddy cobblestone and rest it on your shoulder, ready to slam it into the lock. You never get the chance.</p><p>A blunt kick to the back of the knee slams you to the ground, the taste of dirt and shit filling your mouth. You turn to aim the gravGun at the attacker’s head, but a kick to the wrist and a knee on your chest leave you defenseless. A skeleton of a woman looks down at you, her pink eyes radiating the crazy you see in crankers. Two long blue braids rest at her sides, her hair still swaying from the attack. She’s covered in blue and pink tattoos of clouds and bullet shells, a strange contrast against her sickly pale skin. In her hand is a single zapGun. Judging from the skimpy bra and minishorts, she’s just another fucked up stimWhore.</p><p>You shouldn’t have let your guard down. No matter how many deliveries a person makes down here, they’re never safe from the dredges looking for their next fix. Your saving grace is that this one looks skinny enough to lift with one arm.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing to my warehouse, scum?” Her voice is shrill and bratty, like one of those trust-fund implants from Piltover’s floating suburbs. She presses her knee against your sternum, forcing you to wince in pain.</p><p>Most bottom feeders like her didn’t buy government ordnance, much less 30,000 bits of it. She’s probably lying.</p><p>“Package delivery,” you say, nodding to the discarded case lying in the mud. “Didn’t know how to get in.”</p><p>When she laughs it’s an unsettling sound, like it doesn’t belong in her body. She shakes and her glassy eyes bulge from the effort.</p><p>“You knock, shiteater.” She lifts her knee off your chest but pulls off her zapGun and aims it at your head. “Now that you’ve attempted to break in and ruined my package, I’ll be taking payment now. Bye!”</p><p>The gun charges dangerously in the black of the alley.</p><p>“Wait! Wait, please, it’s not broken, check the package!”</p><p>A bolt streaks past your head and crumples a chunk of discarded metal. </p><p>She’s laughing again, doubled over at the sweat beaded on your forehead. This is what you get for dealing with stimWhores. Usually they’re more desperate than dangerous, but clearly this one has been hitting heavy synthetics and experimentals.</p><p>“I know, let’s have a bet,” she says excitedly. “If the contents of this case are undamaged, I give you 60,000 bits instead. But, if they are damaged—”</p><p>She giggles uncontrollably.</p><p>“—then I get your head.”</p><p>You slowly inch your body through the mud, hoping to reach the gravGun before she opens the package. “I’d rather not. Never been much of a betting man.”</p><p>Without looking she fires another bolt in your direction, this one missing the side of your head by mere centimeters. It melts into the side of a steel support beam.</p><p>“Nope! I won’t take no for an answer,” she says, kicking the package out of the mud. </p><p>The girl rips off the belt latch with surprising strength and pops the case. Clouds of water vapor escape from the stores of liquid oxygen meant to cool the explosives. She pulls out a small metal pincer and examines the jelly. No cracks. </p><p>You’re an arm’s length away from the gravGun.</p><p>Satisfied, she investigates the carbon fusers and their precious tips. Both are intact, and the dataPad that controls them is functional. All would be perfect for any other customer, but there’s a crack in the handle on one of the fusers. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>You lunge backwards, hoping to grab the gun and introduce the insides of this bitch to 60 compressed G’s, but the stims have apparently heightened her reflexes. She fires her zapGun at your arm, searing through the cloth and burning your skin. Any closer and you would’ve been wiping your ass with the hand you eat.</p><p>“Now now, a deal’s a deal,” she says, kicking your gun down the alley and out of sight.</p><p>You’d be lucky if some cranker didn’t find it and kill you both, not to mention the whole block.</p><p>She paces around you like it’s a walk in the park, swinging one of her blue ropes of hair. “If I remember correctly, the deal was that I get your head. You don’t break promises, right?”</p><p>Her manic eyes pierce through the dim haze of the street. Best not to answer.</p><p>“Right!” She raises her gun, pointing it between your eyes. “Upsy daisy, loser.”</p><p>You slowly struggle to your feet, taking as much time as possible. Dying in some gutter of a district covered in filth at the hands of some stimed-up junkie was not on today’s to-do list.</p><p>Keeping her gun trained on your head, she slips a key out from her pocket and unlocks the warehouse, kicking up the rusted metal door. You try to hide your shock at the realization that this paltry ghost of a human really is the customer.</p><p>“In,” she says, motioning with her zapGun. “Sit in the chair.”</p><p>You step into the pitch-black room. “Doesn’t look very comf—"</p><p>The girl knees you in the gut and pushes you into the chair. Slamming the garage door down behind you, she turns on a single swinging lightbulb. Its colorless glow reveals a dusty room with a small table, discarded junk and stim capsules lying in the corners, the metal chair, and a pile of rope.</p><p>This was a common occurrence for her. You’re surprised your contact didn’t know of her habits before sending you to your death.</p><p>She steps toward you with the same frenzied look in her eyes. “Move and I shoot your kneecaps out.” She lowers the gun ever so slightly and begins tying your hands and feet with the rope. </p><p>“Might as well just kill me now,” you say, grunting. “It’ll be quicker.”</p><p>As if on queue she laughs herself breathless at your proposition. Girl’s brain must be completely fried.</p><p>Pleased with the strength of the knots holding you in place, she tosses the gun onto the table and stands in front of you. You wonder if she thinks you have information, or maybe if she’s just got a thing for asphyxiation.</p><p>Without warning, the girl rips her top off, exposing two pointy nipples, and not much else. She stares at you hungrily, like you’re a long-awaited meal after a day of hard labor. You don’t know what to say, stunned at her vulgar display of skin. </p><p>“I said your head is mine,” she says, nearly panting. “And now it is.”</p><p>“I don’t fuck stimWhores,” you say plainly, realizing what she intends to do. </p><p>You feel a sharp jab to the ribs and your vision blurs momentarily. When you look up her smile is stressed.</p><p>“I’m not a stimWhore, loser.” She yanks down her minishorts and steps into the light, revealing her lithe frame in full for the first time.</p><p>Your heart pumps maniacally in your chest as your eyes feast on her body. She’s completely waxed, not a hair below her eyebrows. Her lower ribs are just barely visible through her ghoulish skin, her pubic mound protruding out in contrast to her otherwise minimal curves. The uniquely male desire inside you wakes up.</p><p>Clearly annoyed at your quip, she pushes you hard and the chair tips back, slamming your head against the concrete floor. It takes a moment for you to regain consciousness, and you awake to her standing over your head. The light from the bulb makes it difficult to see, but you can tell well enough what she plans.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” her bratty voice commands. She lowers herself into a squatting position allowing you to gawk at her drooling cunt. Her lips are bigger than you would have thought, slightly gaping open from her arousal. You see vividly the slight throbbing of her swollen clit, its anticipation palpable.</p><p>The smell is nothing like you expected. Most women have a light scent, and some use an overabundance of soaps and perfumes. Not this one. A strong musty smell wafts down from her holes, as if she hadn’t washed it in a few days. The pheromones are sharp against your nose, encouraging you to breathe her scent in deeply.</p><p>“I said open!” she says, jabbing you in the ribs again. </p><p>You reflexively open your mouth only to have it filled with her warm mound. She flinches at the sudden heat of it, your tongue naturally exploring the folds of her lips. She shudders and jerks against you, pressing harder against your face. You can’t help but suck her throbbing clit in deeply, roughly stroking your tongue against it.</p><p>She gasps out, looking down at you with her intense pink eyes. You meet them, unable to fight back the primal urges driving you forward. Drool leaks out of her gaping mouth as she rides you in lust. You watch the sticky white droplets slide down her hairless mound and let it mix with her pungent juices. The blend of smells and flavors of her cunt and her spit has your cock pulsing against your thigh, begging to be released.</p><p>You doubt she’ll be that kind.</p><p>Her eyes roll back as she watches you kiss the spit into her wanting hole. You can feel her gush out spurts of cum against your lips and chin, and you do everything to lap it up. Her pert nipples stick out like thumb tacks, begging to be pinched and sucked. She has the same idea and reaches up to twist one, rocking her hips deeply as she lets out a silent moan. She’s already close to cumming, and hard judging from the stiffness of her clit. A fresh surge of cum floods your mouth as she pins herself to your mouth.</p><p>You suck on her clit intensely, her body shaking violently. The girl orgasms for what feels like minutes to you, the thick smell of cum filling the room. Her gasps of pleasure are the only sounds, but even they eventually stop. She lifts her mound away from your mouth a few inches, allowing you to catch your breath and admire your work. Her clit still throbs and the mixture of spit and cum drip off her pale skin onto your chest. </p><p>When you look up into her eyes, for a brief moment you see some clarity, like there’s a real person there, not just the husk that took you captive for a quick orgasm. In the blink of an eye it’s gone.</p><p>“Who said you were done?” she says, adjusting herself over you.</p><p>You stare at her in bewilderment. It’s easy to forget what kind of person you’re dealing with.</p><p>“Open wide,” she commands, slamming her elbow down against your bruised ribs.</p><p>You open once more, expecting to taste her lips again. Instead, she hovers over you for a moment before releasing a hot stream of piss directly into your mouth. You immediately gag, sputtering at the bitter urine. The stims probably made her dehydrated.</p><p>“No no, scumbag,” she says, holding her piss. “Your head is mine. If I say you drink, you drink.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” you say, still coughing.</p><p>Her eyes glance over to the zapGun on the table. “No problem! There’s an alternative here.”</p><p>“Wait…” You shift uncomfortably against the chair, trying hard not to stare at her dripping pussy. “Will you let me go after?”</p><p>You doubt it, but it’s worth a shot.</p><p>“A deal’s a deal,” she says, vaguely. “Open.”</p><p>You hesitate but figure a single mouth of piss is better than a melted cranium.</p><p>Her stream starts slowly this time, dripping at first then quickly filling your mouth with the yellowish liquid. It’s mostly bitter and stale, but you can still taste hints of her cum mixed in. She looks down at you, clearly enjoying the sight of your mouth filled with her hot piss. Her mouth opens and a huge glob of spit falls perfectly into the pee. When she’s done, she wipes her sticky lips against your face, rubbing the piss off on your nose. </p><p>You lay there with your mouth overflowing with her waste. The girl stands up, her mound and stiff nipples the only thing sticking out above you. </p><p>“Swallow,” she says.</p><p>You look up at her in panic, pleading with your eyes. Her skin glistens with sweat in the glow of the light.</p><p>“Swallow,” she says again.</p><p>You silently promise to never deliver packages this deep again. It takes you two large gulps to swallow all her piss. You think you might gag, but it goes down much smoother than expected. Your cock betrays you, clearly excited at what you were just forced to do.</p><p>Satisfied, the girl kneels down, her large braids pilling on either side. You think she’s going to spit in your mouth again, but instead she crashes her lips against yours, forcefully sliding her slimy tongue into your mouth. The kiss is aggressive, wet, and fast. As quickly as she came down, she stands back up and manages to lift your chair up to sitting position. You wince from the pressure on your ribs.</p><p>A wild smile painted across her face, she grabs the zapGun and unties you, making sure to keep the sights level with your temple. You feel the rope fall to the side.</p><p>“Up and out,” she says. As casually as she held you against your will and forced you to drink her urine, she kicks you out of the warehouse into the empty alley. You turn around, eyeing her warily. She’s still completely nude, her skin bathing in the light of a single streetlamp. </p><p>“What’s your name?” you ask.</p><p>She laughs again, maniacally and without apology. “Jinx!” she says, slamming the garage door to the floor.</p><p>It’s nearly dawn. You sneak away in the night, eager to avoid unwanted attention.</p><p>A day later you get a deposit of 30,000 bits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>